Wild One Real Wild Child
by Janino
Summary: Haley thought she could run away to her pals Ponyboy, Two-bit and all of them when her problems at home got worse. Now, to get money for the Curtis' who are heading into debt, tuff-Greaser-Haley has to live with the Socs for a year... R
1. Prolog

_**PROLOG**_

I always thought I was going to die like this. I was going to get jumped and then a Soc was just going to run that blade across my neck. But the weird thing was, I never thought I was going to die for someone that I loved and with _my_ own blade!? I lied there in the dirt, with Jacob sitting on my my stomach with his knees on my arms, his other buddies holding me down too. Man did it hurt. But I just stared at Jacob blankly. I guess I know what The Rumble Fish and The Pretty Goldfish or well...Romeo and Juliette felt now. I needed to protect my loved one at all costs. But one question pondered me.

Was I the Rumble Fish?

Or the Pretty Gold fish?

My neck stung with pain as Jacob lightly pressed my blade against my neck and he pierced it a bit, I could feel my blood welling a bit to find a way out of my neck.

"Any last words Greaser?"

It then hit me. I wasn't the Rumble Fish, or The Pretty Fish. I was The Wild One. A Real Wild Child.

I gave Jacob my most cat like smile that showed I wasn't afraid of him, or dying. Cause I wasn't. I was going to die, and I was going to die gallant. I then talked to him in the most smug way I could.

"Yeah I do. Socs, are white trash with butt ugly Beatle Cuts and Pansy Pants" and grinned wildly. But before I could even hear his reply something hit my head and everything went black. My head ached but I could only smile. Was I dead?

I think so.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't my first **_**The Outsiders**_** fan fiction I have ever written. But it is the first one that I have put on Fanfiction. I'm a big fan of S.E Hinton and all of her works. The Gang, The Shepard Gang and the Socs all belong to S.E Hinton. All of the other Characters that you have never heard of belong to ME! :D**

**As well...I seriously don't know what I was really thinking of when I wrote this. So, the time frame...is before the Outsiders but Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally have met Cherry and Marcia before.**

**And if anyone is wondering, I did in fact name this story by my favourite Jerry Lee Lewis Song Wild One (Real Wild Child). Jerry Lee Lewis and Elvis Presley rock! **

**R&R  
**

**Janino  
**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

_Well I am just out of school_

_I am real real cool_

_I got the jump got the jive_

_Got the message I'm alive_

_I'm a wild I'm Wild One!_

_Ohhh yeah I'm a Wild One!_

"Get out of here! You get the hell out and never come back!" roared my mother as she threw a beer bottle my way. I ducked and dodged it, even though she missed pretty bad since she was so drunk. It hit the wall about a meter away from me. Quickly I grabbed my leather jacket and I ran out the door.

"Fine!" I managed to shout before she decided to throw another bottle my way. I shut the door and cringed at the sound of the bottle smashing against the door. I rolled my eyes and jumped off my porch and started walking down the street. I looked around at the fairly decent houses that were in a row with mine. I couldn't believe that I lived in such a middle-class place. I honestly thought –with my parents drinking and all- we'd be stuck in them low-class places in the North end of town. Not that I cared. I had family up there that took care of me more than my own family. Sadly- my parents didn't let me see them as much which really pissed me off.

Finally I was free and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to go back home. My old lady would probably throw another bottle at me and my old man would bop me in the nose. My brother Derek was probably out getting high with someone, or getting it on with some girl.

I dug into my leather jacket and pulled out a weed, put it into my mouth and lit it with my lighter. Hopefully was going to be welcome with Keith. Ha, I called him Keith. I should say Two-bit. No one has ever called him Keith…in years, his old lady and even his teachers call him Two-bit now. It's as if no one knows his real name.

Staring down at my black converse I sighed. I had a lot of walking to do if I was going to make it to the North end of town by the end of the night. And hopefully, I don't get jumped by no damn Socs.

Dawn was breaking into the sky. I felt extremely tired and I only had one weed left. I had smoked three that night and I left my new pack back in my room. I ran my fingers through my long dirty blond hair and my blue eyes stared ahead to the part of town that started to look more welcoming. My kinda neighbourhood. The Greasers. I was a Greaser even though I lived in a middle-class neighbourhood. I wore the leather jackets, got in lots of trouble and everything a Greaser does. I'm just a little different than most Greasers.

I'm a girl.

I walked down a familiar rode and I heard a Mustang come up behind me. I knew a car by its sound, and that was a Mustang and I knew…that only Socs drove Mustangs.

"Hey!!! It's a Greaser Gal!!" laughed a Soc as they drove up along beside me. I was taught to ignore them and not to say anything back to Socs, It's a very difficult thing to do.

"Greaser!!!"

"GREASER!!!"

I still kept walking ahead until they pulled over. They grabbed onto me and pinned me to a fence while I squirmed and started kicking at them. I got one of them in the nuts and they went flying back. I laughed but only got cloth shoved into my mouth and a blade to my neck.

"Think that's so funny Greaser? Well, we'll show you funny" said one of them, holding a blade to my neck. I kept squirming but I heard someone yell.

"HEY! GET AWAY!" and the Socs started running. The one with the blade got me on the cheek in a rush to get away and they pushed me down. Everything happened so fast when people were running around me. I quickly got up and started running towards the Socs that had taken me down but someone wrapped their arms around my waist and held me back. I felt a warm breath on my neck and by my ear as he whispered.

"Calm down Haley" whispered a smooth velvety voice. I didn't move but watched old friends attack the Socs car as the Socs drove away. The person holding onto me let go and I turned around to see my good friend Ponyboy. I laughed.

"Hey Pony!"

Ponyboy smiled.

"Hey Haley"

I felt a hand grab onto the scruff of my jacket and growled.

"Why the hell were you walkin' by yourself kid?" hissed the strong voice of Dallas Winston. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off of me.

"Cause my old man and lady kicked me outta the house. Not like you'd care Dallas" I snapped. Soda wrapped his arm around my neck and gave me a nuggy.

"Damn, that sucks kid. You can stay at our place if yo'd like" he offered. I shrugged.

"Sure…"

Two- bit gathered me up into his arms for a long hug and he spun me round.

"Hey kiddo!!! How's my fave cousin doin?" He asked in a loud spew of laughter. I sighed. "Tired and in need of Mickey Mouse."

We went back over to the Curtis' house and I crashed down on their couch and watched Mickey. Two-bit was sitting on the floor watching it, drinking a beer. He was completely zoned in. I would be too if I wasn't about to pass out. I felt real tired since I walked all over town today and got jumped.

"So what are you doin' on this side of town Hay?" asked Ponyboy entering the livingroom with a Pepsi. I sighed and raised my feet for Ponyboy to sit down and I rested my legs on his lap.

"Well, it was either stayin' at home an' risk gettin' hit by a beer bottle or comin' here. So, I think I'd rather stay here" I yawned. Two-bit came out of his zone at commercial and looked over at me sadly.

"Aunt Beth drinkin' again?" he asked. I nodded.

"More than ever since she got laid off. Dad's been a real grouch too, an' Derek's been dealin' an' doin' grass. So, I ran away from home" I explained closing my eyes. I then heard Darry saying as he came in that If I ever needed somewhere to stay I could crash here. I think that was a done deal, cause before I could even reply, I was out like a light.

Home sweet home.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! First chapter! Anyways, I've been writing for this story all day. I think I'll have a bunch of chapters up tonight! Yea-yeah. Anyways, it isn't very long. Oh well :) This is for my Jollies. R&R**


	3. The Rumble Fish and the Pretty Goldfish

**Rumble Fish and the Pretty Fish**

The next day I went walking around town with Ponyboy, Two-bit and Johnny. We headed over to the DX where Sodapop and Steve would be. Sodapop was a drop out and worked here at the SX gas station. I don't know why he keeps saying he's dumb. He's the smartest kid I've ever met, he makes more sense to me than my teacher. Sodapop understands everyone and everything, and he's always the best guy to go when you needed a good talking. We stuck around to drinking Pepsi's or well for Two-bit, beer. I loved a good beer once and a while, but I get drunk real easily and I didn't feel like having a hangover tomorrow.

"So yo' gunna stick around longer this time?" asked Ponyboy as we were leaning against the wall of the DX. I certainly wasn't going to go back to drunks and dopers. I always ran here when I needed to get out of that house. But I sure was too sick of it to go back. I nodded.

"Think so. I'll probably find somewhere to stay so I ain't bummin' around at your house all the time" I said with a teasing grin. Ponyboy chuckled and he bumped me playfully. "Shoot kid, your family. You can stay our place as long as you want" he said.

I shrugged. I'd feel like a fee loader. But then, everyone usually stayed at the Curtis'. It was always a mystery who was going to be sleeping there in the morning. My ears heard a loud rumble. It was a mustang again.

"Socs" I growled. Two-bit walked over to us and sighed.

"Here come the big times" he said. The mustangs pulled in and I looked to Ponyboy, "Got a cancer stick Pony?" I asked.

Ponyboy grabbed his pack and gave me one. I took it, and lit it with a lighter I swiped from my dad. The mustang pulled over and I noticed the guys were the same guys from yesterday. I nudged Ponyboy and nodded to the guys.

"Those were the guys from yesterday" I whispered. Ponyboy looked to them and gulped. I don't know why he was always so nervous. Just cause Johnnycake got jumped and it was real bad didn't mean it was going to happen to him. They walked by us with real stupid grins on their faces, eyeing me out. Especially one, who was tall fairly broad shoulders and he had a wine prep jacket, white pants and he had brown hair with the regular soc Beatle Cut. He winked at me and I gaged.

"Jesus Soc, yo'r ugly beatle cut is making me gag" I laughed nudging Two-bit and he laughed with me. The Soc grabbed me by the front of my shirt and hoisted me up.

"Do you want another cut on your face Greaser!?" he hissed. I growled and I pushed him off and slugged him across the face. I then looked to Ponyboy and pushed him away.

"Get Soda!" I snapped. Ponyboy ran over to the garage. The guy came back at me and tried to slug me but I missed and I punched him right in the stomach. The Soc's buddies ran at me and Two-bit stopped them and got them real good. The guy was then too hurt to walk.

"Man, yo're one lame Soc. I've fought little kids that could fight better than ya'll. Now get lost" I said kneeing the guy in the crotch. The soc fell back and his friends caught him. They looked up at me and I cracked my knuckles with a wild cat-like grin on my face. They gulped and got into their mustang and left but the one that kept coming back at me stared at me like I was a prize possession. I shuddered.

Soda, Ponyboy and Steve ran out towards us and I dusted my pants off and the boys looked at Two-bit and I all worried.

"Yo' guys alright?" asked Ponyboy. I grinned and gave Sodapop thumbs up.

"Hell yeah! Two-bit an' I took care of em. Didn't we Two-bit?" I said holding my hand out to him. Two-bit nodded and he gave me a five. Cousin's unite!

Ponyboy and I decided to leave to walk around town to look at some of the shops. Ponyboy looked to me and then looked around kind of nervous like again. I don't see why. We weren't going to get jumped most likely again, and I was all rallied up for another fight anyways.

"Gotcha' blade?" he asked. I nodded and patted my back jean pocket.

"Yo' betcha. Don't' leave home without it" I assured him. As we walked along the main drag I stopped at the pet shop and looked in at the display window. Displayed there was some cool looking fish. There was one of them that really caught my eye. He was about two inches long and his fins were really long and they were so long they looked like a greaser's hair, kind of swooped back, and he was silver and red. I knew what kind of fish they were, they were the kind of fish that if you put in a tank with another fish it'd fight it and eat it. Siamese Fighting Fish. Real cool.

"Like them?" asked Pony looking at the fish too. My face burned a dark red and I shrugged cooly. I didn't even realize how close my face was to the glass.

"Rumble Fish..." I muttered aloud. Ponyboy raised an eyebrow in confusion and he stared at the it. Obviously he didn't know what those fish could do. "What?" he asked.

"Rumble Fish. That's what I call 'em. They're really called Siamese Fightin' Fish. If yo' put them in a bowl with other fish or another one of their kind they'll fight. It's real cool, yo' can even put a mirror up to it an' it'll attack it's reflection. That's why they've got 'em in individual tanks" I explained staring at that silver and red fish. I smiled, it reminded me of the old times.

Ponyboy nodded watching the fish just the same as me. He then looked over to me and I think he called my name a couple times but I was kind of zoned out in my own little world. Ponyboy then finally shook me and woke me from my daze.

"Yo' know lots bout these fish?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...I used to have one back when I was little 'fore my family got all screwed up. Derek would have to drag me away from the bowl I liked it so much. He looked just like this one..." I said pointing at the silver and red one. Ponyboy nodded and he grabbed my arm.

"Common, the owner is starting to look kinda angry" said Ponyboy. I stared at the fish one last time and then followed beside Ponyboy. As we walked down the street Ponyboy sighed.

"Yo' finish your English assignment?" asked Ponyboy. I looked over at him, and I raised an eyebrow. We had an English assignment? I may have lived on the other side of town from Ponyboy, we still went to the same school and Pony was in my English class.

"We had an English assignment?" I asked in surprise. Ponyboy nodded.

"Yeah. Bout that book _Romeo and Juliette_ we were supposed to read an' write a review an' our own summary on it" he said. I shrugged. I read the book, I love reading and Ponyboy was the only one I could talk to about books and movies.

"I read it. I thought it was pretty sad though, that it was just a stupid misunderstandin'. They could've been together if the word had actually gotten to Romeo. But what I don't get is that they get all dramatic about each other an' go an' kill themselves. I mean, I don't think I'd die for someone like that" I thought aloud. I then rubbed my chin "I dunno, I might..." I thought.

"If yo' really love someone I guess, then yo'd do it..." he said, I looked over at Ponyboy and his ears went red. I didn't know why.

"I think I might Oh! I've got an idea for the report!" I said jumping up onto a ledge and balancing on it. I then jumped down and laughed.

" The Rumble fish is Romeo, the real cool fish on one side of the reef an' then you got one of them Pretty Goldfish who is Juliette an' is real nice and gentle. Now everyone thought that the Rumble Fish was too mean for anyone an' he was dreadin' over he liked this one other fish but hasn't seen her in a long time. THEN, he met up with The Pretty Goldfish an' fell in love. He meets her at her coral reef an' pledges his love for her an' they get married even though the Goldfish's family is terrified of the Rumble Fish.

"Then the Rumble Fish gets challenged to a fight but doesn't do it but one of his pals in his gang decides to but gets his ass whooped. So Rumble Fish fights an' kills the fish. So the Fuzzy Fish Police kick him out by the high Prince Shark's orders. An' then Pretty Goldfish has to get married to some butt ugly fish. Then she an' Rumble Fish get it on in her room, then she goes to some scary lookin' Coral Fish to help an' he gives her a drugged rock to make her seem like she's dead for a while an' promises to tell Rumble Fish so they can escape.

"Before her weddin' she eats the drugged rock an' everyone finds her belly up an' everyone thinks she's dead. The message didn't get to Rumble Fish an' he jumps into some bad water an' dies since she's dead an then when Pretty Goldfish wakes up, she finds out an' she gets all sad so she goes an' finds a sharp rock an kills herself.

" An' THE END" I explained as we were at Ponyboy's house. Ponyboy was crying in laughter by the time I ended.

"Wow, yo've got a wilder imagination than me" he teased. I shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought it was good. Do yo' think Mr. Syme would accept that?" I laughed. Ponyboy shrugged and grinned at me.

"Shoot kid, yo' know he loves yo'r imagination. Yo'd get an A plus for sure. But it's got to be a lot longer than that an' I think you might've messed up somewhere in there" he said. I laughed and shrugged.

"Oh well, I'll call it Rumble Fish an' the Pretty Fish!"

**A/N: My goodness, I was laughing throughout the whole Romeo and Juliette summary. I even had to change my prolog since I got an idea while I was writing it. Anyways. Enjoy! And thanks for Reviewing! I also appreciate those were explaining things to me. To be honest, I'm just doing this for Jollies :D But thanks anyways! R&R  
**

**Janino**


End file.
